Real or not Real?
by the one and only Nova
Summary: Post Mockingjay, pre-epilogue.
1. A thousand times

**Discclaimer:: I do not own the hunger games, nor the characters, only the story belongs to me.**

Real or not Real? chapter one

_"You love me, real or not real?"_

_"Real"_

His face lit up, he smiled and kissed me, and it felt like in the cave, when we weren't wounded, or had a very high fever. It was real. "You love me real or not real?" I asked, although I knew his answer, "real," My eyes started to tear up, it's strange that it started as a lie to the capitol...well I guess when the capitol died, so did the lie, leaving true love, I thought, with a smile on my face. "Well, I guess not even tracker jacker venom could keep my love sustained," Peeta said. "Guess not," I replied, with my head against his chest.

Peeta had been leaving hints that he wanted to get married, I wonder why he doesn't simply ask, then it hits me, sense I had promised myself not to marry long ago, he wanted to make sure it was okay. "Yes," I said to him as he was making bread. "Wha-" his eyes opened wide and he picked me up, twirling me. He then got on one knee and asks "Katniss Everdeen, will you do me the honor of being my loftly bride?" I smile and nod, my eyes tearing up, "yes, a million times yes!"

About two weeks later we had the wedding, my ring was the pearl. My dress was one of Cinna's, the one I would have picked. My hair was in a braid down my back, I made my mother do it. He wore a nice shirt and pants. Our cake said Real or not real?

After our vows the man said "you may kiss the bride!" we both screamed "Real!" then kissed. Everyone clapped, but I was too caught up in the moment, too...happy. Happy, haven't had that feeling in a wile. My gray eyes gleamed bright, and I smiled.

I had found out the bombs were not Gales a week ago, and called him to come to the weeding, at first he refused, but after allot of talking, he agreed. When I saw him the wedding day, after the ceremony, I ran and hugged him. "Gale, thank you so much for coming!" He looked at me, thought, then said. "I hope you and bread boy have a great life together," and it was serious, not hostile. "Oh Gale..." I said, falling to his chest, hugging him again. "Katnip," he said laughing.

The next day Peeta made bread, but burnt it. I was still asleep, and to wake me up he threw it at me. Most would be mad at this, but to me, it means he's still bread boy, but now he's married to me. I wake up with a jolt, rolling my eyes. I take a shower, then walk to Peeta and say "Forgot about the pigs," and laughed. He just smiled and said, " love you!"

"I love you, a thousand times"


	2. Living Togather

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own anything from the HG!**

Peeta and Katniss had been married for two day, and they dicided to get Katniss's old house refurnshed. And Ms. Everdeen would live in the victors village. Effie comes over constantly with her annoying little accent. And Haymitch, well he stays burried in his alcohal. He's been trying to quit though, scence now there are no Hunger games, but I guess his victory still haunts him. Peeta owns the bakery. But on days when the others can take over, he comes to help Katniss. Gale went back to distric two right after the wedding. Johanna, she she spends her days alone at home, shutting herself from the world.

"Looks like we need to replace the wood there, and the door frame needs re-done." Peeta yells examining the front of the house. Katniss nods. "I need a job Peeta." she says. "What? why?" he asked. She sighs "This is going to cost a fortune, thats why. I'll see if I can work in the hob, trading game." she looked at her feet, even though they found out that it wase'nt Gale's bomb that killed her sister, but Snow's, he had found out there plan, deactivated Gale's, and used there's. They made sure sweet Prim was there to. Well, Gale still stayed in district two, and hunting was'nt the same. Buttercup, he's old, he stays mostly outside though, the cat does'nt need fed, it finds it's own food.

"Katniss-fine.." he dare not tell her what to do. It was getting late, "Lets head home" he said. "Or your mothers, ours..?" she shook his head. As they walked through the door, Mrs. Everdeen was reading a book on Frostbite fast-cures. She lloked up, looked at her page number, and greeted them with a "Hello" as she stut it and set it above the fireplace. Katniss gave a nod in greeting, but Peeta gave a smile and a "Hello, how are you liking it here?" Katniss's mother gave a nod. "I like it." Katniss rolled her eyes. "Come on, lets get to bed..."

Katniss got on her night clothes, Peeta to. They layed down and Peeta wraped his arms around her's. "Night." Katniss colsed her eyes "Night."

_"You killed me Katniss, it's your fault." it was Cinna. Katniss froze. She was in the arena, and his face was in the sky, like after the anthum played in the arena every night. "No! I did'nt mean-I know, I-" his face dissapeared, leaving Lady in his palce, it showed her blown to bits, and prim mourning her. "I-I, No!" then came Peeta's faimily. "We are dead because of you!" She shook her head, tears shooting from her face. "I know, I-I'm so-" then came-Rue. Tiny, sweet Rue. She looked down. " I'm dead, my life cut, because you were to slow. You killed me." Katniss shook her head in disbaleaf, "Rue! R-u-uu-e! No, I-I'm sorry, I did'nt.." Then came Prim. Katnis opened her mouth and screamed. "You killed me!" _

Katniss woke with a fright, screamimg "NOO!" but Peeta was stroking her hair wispering "Not real, Not real." after an hour she calmes and goes for breakfast, gets dressed, and heads out for the house as Peeta goes to work.

**Sorry for the long wait, I was grounded from my compuer.**


End file.
